will and luck
by I-Am-Fatality
Summary: this is the story of jimmy allen, the son of the flash who witnessed his fathers untimely demise which changed him forever. it is much better then the summary so please read
1. flash bang

**this is a series of one shots that will be moments in jimmy's life **

My names jimmy and I was only six when I got my first taste of how cruel the real world can be because I…i witnessed the murder of my dad at the hands of a masked man who wore a strangely similar outfit to my dads

My dad was a brilliant scientist and an amazing hero too…he was the flash, a hero and an amazing father who did not deserve to be gunned down by some coward copy cat flash but I digress.

I was about to join my dad in death when from what I can remember, a girl cladded in a purple and black outfit had jumped through my bedroom window and taken down the intruder before I could be hurt by the gunfire. All I could do at that moment was cry but I remember hearing the girl speak into a phone.

"Oracle, we have a problem here! I turned up seconds too late and he was murdered but his son survived what should I do?" is all that I remember of what she said as I tried to wake my dad up not knowing he was already dead.

After what felt like hours I realized my dad was not going to wake up, so I settled for laying my head on my dads chest crying my bright blue eyes out, the hand of the young girl who saved me was placed on my shoulder

"hey kid we have to go now" she softly said to me as she carried me out of my home "what about my daddy I ever see him again?" I asked the girl, she smiled and replied warmly "listen to me kiddo, you will always be able to see them in your dreams I promise you" "I'm Helena what's your name kiddo?" she suddenly asked me "Jimmy Allen" was my reply as she started running across the roof tops as I fell asleep in her embrace.

"What the hell do you mean he can't stay here dad!? It is not even your clock tower!" Helena practically screamed into the phone as she paced around the lounge room of the clock tower, fuming.

"Still that maybe so Helena but he knows your name and I cant have that type of risk in Gotham Helena! Especially a risk like that around my daughter" and with that Bruce had ended the call.

"Helena? What was all that shouting?" Barbra asked as she moved her wheel chair into the room "Bruce says Jimmy can't stay with us "because he knows my name" god who is he to talk!?He has the grandchild of that damned demon living with him and he is a damn trained assassin!" she spat out venomously "but what risk can a 4 year old little boy who just witnessed his dad and brother being gunned down pose?" she asked the red haired lady as Helena ran her hands through her hair "to hell with Bruce for once, he can stay here" she stated as she yawned "speaking of the boy, where is he?" she asked Helena

"I put him in a spare room, he was exhausted" she answered as she pulled out 2 cans of beer and passed her one "men" both the women scoffed as they began drinking the beverages. However both women were disrupted from there drinking when they heard jimmy crying.

Helena was instantly at the bedroom door, swinging it open "hey what's wrong? She warmly asked the weeping child as she picked him up

"I… saw daddy get hurt again…I couldn't do anything to stop him" he said barely above a whisper as tears rolled down his cheeks "let me tell you something when I was a little bit older then you I saw my parents being killed by bad men and I felt so useless, I always use to think about if I just had been braver I could have saved them both but I hadn't been, so I promise I will keep you safe Jimmy " she said as she just held him to her chest and let him cry out his tears.

Soon the child was sleeping peacefully once more.

(1 hour later)

i walked out of the bedroom and towards the lounge emotionally drained "What happened in there?"

Barbra, who had a very concerned look on her face asked me "He had a nightmare and I held him till he fell asleep I told him my past and how I couldn't save my parents as well, I want to adopt him Barbra I cant let this sweet boy go into the foster system I couldn't live with myself if I did" I told her as she just looked stunted but also very proud "Bruce isn't going to like this but then again he doesn't really like anything".

"You can say that again" my fathers voice growled out as Barbra and I turned to see him standing in the main doorway "what do you want dad?" I asked him not to happy to see him "I want that kid put into child services, he is to much of a risk to you Helena" my father calmly replied as something in me just snapped "that kid is not getting put into child services!" I told him and began pacing in the room "you more then anyone should know why I wont do that dad" I said to him as I sat down on the couch. "I understand Helena but he knows who you are and now he knows where you base is so he is too danger" he told me quietly as a young voice interrupted both of us

"I…I promise I wont tell, please don't send me away" I turned my head to see jimmy standing in the hallway entrance "I wont ever be sending you away jimmy, you and me….we are like the same" I reassured the boy as he had tears threating to run down his face and pulled him into my embrace.

"Helena! You cant be serious this kid is dangerous!" Bruce exclaimed looking like his head was about to explode "who the hell are you to talk Bruce? You have a damn trained assassin living with you and not only that you didn't know he existed! So who the damn hell do you think you are? You have no choice in this matter because this isn't your responsibility he is mine because I am adopting him so back off right now dad!" I shouted at the man while kind of letting the cat out of the bag about the adoption "you don't mind if I adopt you jimmy?" I asked the little bundle of blonde joy

"No! I never had a mummy!" he exclaimed and hugged my neck "this grumpy old man is your grand dad" I said to jimmy as he looked genuinely happy and looked at Bruce with his bright cerulean eyes that could make death stroke turn good, I heard Bruce sigh "I'm not happy with this Helena, but if you can promise me you will never tell anyone who Helena is I will trust you" Bruce said as he looked at jimmy and couldn't help smile at the young boys grin "I've got to go now, be good the both of you" he said as he walked out of the clock tower.

**Well I don't know how good this will be cause I suck at writing so please be kind to each other or NO COOKIE FOR YOU!**

**There is a sequel in the works atm so please be patient as school is killing me atm**


	2. teenage suicide

Teenage suicide

**Another flash back of my oc jimmy set 13 years in the future **

I was running along the roof tops of the city of Moscow, which was in the middle of a civil war. As bombs fell from the sky it was total and utter hell "Mocking bird, come in" I desperately said into my earpiece while bombs continued to fall onto the buildings, setting them ablaze. "Mocking bird here, what's happening blue bird?" the woman calmly responded "its started, I've secured the device but I'm in danger…help me please" I pleaded with the women while I continued running along the roof tops only to be stopped by a Russian soldier who seemingly jumped out of nowhere.

"Where do you think you are going little boy?" he inquired with a heavy Russian accent "please let me pass I do not have time for you" I said at the man while pulling out my escrima staff "Don't be so disrespectful to your elders little boy, I think its time you learn some respect" he coolly said as he took out his machete and charged at me.

I wasn't going to hold back and about five minuets into he was lying on the ground with his neck broken "im sorry" I told the body as I bent down to shut his eyes.

I folded my staff to its original size and stuck it back in my hip holster "Mocking bird, beam me up now it's getting worse out here" the women didn't reply as I was instantly transported to the flying fortress that was our base of operations.

"Did you get the device?" Amanda Waller, our commander/captor

"Yea yea I got it" I told the woman as I passed her the cylindrical device "What even is it?" I asked the woman while cocking an eyebrow "That is a skeleton key, it can open any electronic lock known to man and Jim…..if you ever kill again for no reason I will put you down am I understood?" she coldly said to me "I was defending myself as well as the device" I replied to the woman "I don't care jimmy. I will put you down if you do it again" she said with that cold icy tone still in her voice. All I could do was run to my room.

While I was running down the corridor I collided with Owen mercer "Hey kiddo! ...What's wrong?" the older man asked me as he bent down to my height to look me in my eyes, but when he did I couldn't help breaking down in tears.

"Waller said if I killed again *sob* she would put me down *sob* it was self defence, he had a machete *sob* I didn't mean too I'm sorry" I couldn't help but hug him as I tearfully admitted to the man as he held me in his embrace, "Kid listen to me," Owen sighed as he lifted my chin to look me in the eyes "It wasn't your fault the man was going to kill you and in this world you have to put your self first and I know for a fact that Waller wont do such a thing. I wont let her because you're too cute" he reassured me as he picked me up and carried me to his room as I drifted into sleep in his embrace.

I woke up in Owen's bed, I still felt like shit. I shifted to a sitting position and rubbed the sleep from my eyes as Owen's bedroom door opened "Hey kiddo how ya feeling" the red haired man asked me "I feel like shit…I didn't mean to kill him….he fell back and hit his head on debris" I told the man as a new wave of tears threatened to roll down my face. All he did was bring me into his embrace and he just held me as I let the tears fall.

"You're too much of a good kid to be involved in this group, you know that?" I was blindsided when Owen asked me the question "What do you *sob* mean? I just killed *sob* someone today" I exclaimed to him "You're a good kid jimmy, it was an accident and self-defence …don't be so hard on yourself" Owen said to me as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"My dad would be so disappointed in me…if he were still alive" I told the man as I snuggled closer into his shoulder "who was your dad jim?" Owen asked me as he gently stroked my hair "He was ba…he was the flash" I told Owen, my voice was barely above a whisper "Oh jimmy….he would have been so proud of you I know that for a fact, I'm so proud of you" the man reassured me as i drifted to sleep in his embrace again

**be kind to everyone **


	3. hunters paradise

**takes place 3 months after teenage suicide **

I was working the diner that night "hunting grounds" is its name it was the only job I could find after leaving the suicide squad I miss Owen he was like my big brother but I just could not take Waller anymore, everyday she was threatening to put me down at least once a day I was losing my mind because of her.

So It's like 2am its a really quite night no one was in this hell hole so I began wiping down the counter…for the sixteenth time while thinking bout things when the door opened.

"Hey can I grab a cup of fucking coffee?" a man about 6ft and brown hair and damn beautiful green eyes "You can if you use your manners bud" I replied to the man as I waited for a response "Kid…I like your attitude may I please have a cup of coffee?" the man asked me whilst winking at me "Flat white please two sugars" he told me as I started working on it "What's your name kiddo?" the man asked me blindsiding me for a moment "Ugh…I'm jimmy and you?" I asked back as I handed him his beverage.

"Hal Jordan" he responded simply as he took a sip of his coffee and stared at me with this lustful gaze. "You're cute you know that" Hal told me as I started to blush "Thanks'…nice ring where you get it?" I asked him as I noticed the emerald coloured ring that had a strange insignia on it, I know I've seen it before I just cant place where. "From a friend and thanks" he answered my question "How old are you jimbo?" I cringed at that name as I answered him "17" I said as I wiped down the bench again.

I suddenly put two and two together "So why are you here green lantern?" I asked him as I caught him by surprise "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" he asked me while jumping out of his seat "Well your ring and your devilish smile for one" I responded with a smirk "But relax GA I'm a good guy like you…im a hero we've worked together before" I told the man as I showed him my mask which I had under the desk for reasons "You…You're Suerte? The huntresses side kick?" he asked me relaxing "Yep the flash's son and Batman's grandson…lets ditch this place its closing time anyway" I told the tall handsome man as I turned off all the lights and grabbed his arm and led him out of the diner, locking it behind me.

We walked to the nearby park and sat on one of the benches near the lake "So Hal what you do for work?" I asked as I moved closer to the man "Fighter pilot and you know guardian of the universe…so what's it like being the bats grandson?" he asked me "He's so serious about everything but when robin or I are near him he melts into this warm cuddly bear…I remember onetime when I was 6 he was looking after for the week and it was my first day of school….

*flashback*

It was jimmy's first day at his new school, he was nervous to say the least "Do I have to go mommy?" the young boy asked as he looked up at the woman next to him "Yea baby you do, but aunt Barbra is here so don't worry you will be fine" Helena emphatically said to the small boy, kissing him on his cheek "grandpa is picking you up tonight, he will be right here at 3:30 so don't worry" Helena said to the boy as she hugged him one last time as students started going inside.

The day went smoothly….for the first half. His teacher an elderly woman in her late 50's her name was Mrs Hughes made everyone stand up when she called the roll and she made him tell the class about himself "ugh..my name is Jimmy Allen-Bertinelli…I don't have a daddy anymore…he…He died and my favourite superhero is the flash" jimmy shyly said as he sat down.

At lunch everything went down hill from there, jimmy was sitting down at a table in the cafeteria drawing a picture of the flash, of his dad when a few of the class bullies when one of the bullies named Jack Gardner, snatched the drawing from him "The flash is lame he can run fast but that's it" one of the brats said as they showed the picture around the group, tears were threating to fall down his face "No wonder he died with lame powers like that!" another boy cruelly said as jimmy stood up to get his picture back. He was about to grab it when the tallest boy pushed him to the floor and evilly said to him "You're lame, no wonder your dad is dead he probably had enough of you!" they ripped the picture in half and threw it at Jimmy. That was the straw the broke the camels back as Jimmy just got up and ran while the group was chanting loser and wuss

The end of the day was uneventful for Jim he just sat at his desk drawing until the bell went. Everyone was running out the entrance and Bruce was there like Helena said he would be. "Hey Jimmy" Bruce said warmly to the small boy whom he picked "hi" was all the boy responded quietly as he snuggled into Bruce's shoulder. "What's wrong buddy?" Bruce warmly asked the child as he started walking towards his car "I miss my daddy" jimmy pitifully said as Bruce placed him in the booster seats and sat in the seat next to him "He was a great hero Jimmy and he loved you so much." Bruce said as he comforted the young boy "They said he was lame and that it was my fault he was dead" jimmy tearfully said as he wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his red jumper "well they are 1000% wrong jimmy! It's the man who shot him fault not yours" Bruce fiercely said as he instructed the driver to get going. "You're such a good kid Jimmy don't let anyone ever make you feel like you're not cause you are" Bruce said to jimmy not noticing the boy was on the verge of falling asleep. "Your dad will always be so proud of you jimmy" Bruce said to jimmy as he smoothed his hair.

*end flashback*

…He's an awesome grandpa but so overbearing he made robin and I do 2 years of training together before he let us on the hero scene even though I am the huntress's sidekick…he smiles too its not just an urban legend" I said to Hal as he looked at me with awe in his eyes "so do you have super speed?" Hal asked me as he pulled me in closer "I didn't get his powers I got something else entirely" I told the man making him look at me curiously "What powers you have then?" he asked me "Intangibility" I coolly told the man as I stood up and put my hand through my chest. We sat down in comfortable silence as the faint sound's of crickets could be heard in the background. "I remember one time you saved me hal" I told the man peaking his curiosity "When was that?" he asked me "it was that time where darksied invaded I was just starting out I used to go by thunder back then-" "wait why did you change it to Suerte?" he interrupted me looking confused "I changed it because Suerte means luck in Spanish, be it good luck or bad luck that depends on the persons actions…anyway all of the birds of prey were defending central Gotham which included me, one of those creatures picked me up and started to fly away, I couldn't use my powers because I was a few hundred feet in the air at that point so I was getting ready to stab it until you tore its wings and caught me" I told the man as I leaned closer to his face "you're my hero by the way" I barely above a whisper and I kissed him full tongue and everything.

We made out for like 10 minuets and at this point I was ready to drop pants and do the dirty but something was distracting me it looked like someone was shining a laser pointer at me but it was getting closer "Is it just me or is that green light coming closer?" I asked hal as the green light shot right at me….it was a green corps ring "Is this what I think it is?" I asked hal whose jaw was wide open "You're…You're a green lantern now oh my god you can be my sidekick now!" the man excitedly told me as he instantly smiled and picked me up "I aint got a problem with that but can I change this outfit…no offence its ugly as all hell" I asked the man as he just laughed "Yea you can little lantern" he told me as he went back to kissing me "I think we should celebrate this moment don't you?" I asked the man with a devilish smile as I grabbed his hand and lead him to my loft


End file.
